Vuelve a mi
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Shino sabia que, al igual que las mariposas, Tayuya iba a regresar. Fue una promesa. Shino & Tayuya -one-shot-.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Nota: **dedicado especialmente a Cristina. ¡Amiga mía, espero que te guste!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vuelve a mí**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hermosa mariposa aterrizo con suavidad en la palma de su mano. De inmediato, un gritito de admiración se escuchó a su lado y él, sonriendo un poco se giró para ver a la pequeña que lo veía con asombro.

— ¡Eres increíble, otou-san! –dijo la pequeña pelirroja de ojos negros, sonriendo ampliamente al ver la linda mariposa en la palma de su padre.

Shino solamente llevó una mano hasta los rojos cabellos de su hija, los cuales acarició tiernamente provocando que en las mejillas de la niña un sonrojo se apareciera.

— Pero, no es justo. Yo llevo más de un año entero tratando de que ellas vengan a mí –hizo un adorable pucherito —. ¿Por qué contigo si vienen?

— ¿Por qué? porque hay que tener paciencia, Cho –le dijo a su hija, la cual suspiró, sabiendo que no, no tenía paciencia.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo paciencia!

Bueno, eso ya él lo sabía. Su hija a pesar de ser pequeña aun, demostraba con sus acciones y gestos que la paciencia no era lo suyo. Muchos pensaron que al nacer su hija heredaría por completo su gran paciencia que venía de generación en generación dentro de la familia Aburame pero, gran error, Cho no era paciente, era una niña con mucha energía y directa… igual que su madre.

— Si quieres obtener algo, tienes que tener paciencia. La paciencia es una virtud –contesto Shino, elevando un poco su mano para que la mariposa que descansaba en su palma volara a los cielos nuevamente.

Ver como la mariposa se alejaba hizo que en el interior de Shino algo se removiera, era como rememorar uno de sus recuerdos.

— Ok, otou-san –contesto Cho, suspirando rendida en saber que no podría contra su padre.

Sin embargo, a su corta edad Cho se pudo dar cuenta del semblante de su padre, que a pesar de tener sus ojos escondidos detrás de aquellas gafas negras podía sentir su tristeza. Si bien, su padre era demasiado serio, incluso a veces ella se preguntaba cómo podía sacarle plática o más bien, como fue que su madre le hizo para enamorar a su padre sabiendo que no era un hombre platicador, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo su padre estaba triste, feliz, enojado, contento…

Asi que se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado suavemente, sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Saco de su bolsita una armónica, la cual tocó con gran maestría.

Una melodía hermosa fue lo que Cho comenzó a tocar, haciendo que Shino girara para ver como la pequeña pelirrojita cerraba sus ojos, entregándose a la melodía, tal como Tayuya lo hacía con su flauta.

Sin duda ambas eran parecidas, físicamente como interiormente, y eso a él le hacía feliz porque tenía un pedacito de Tayuya a su lado. Su hija era lo mejor que le había pasado, era la luz que lo sacaba de su soledad.

Era su pequeña mariposa que lo guiaba a la luz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Oi, otou-san.

— ¿Hm?

— No se dice "¿Hm?" se dice "¿Mande mi linda Cho?"

Shino sonrió levemente.

— En fin, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Cho vio a su padre asentir mientras ambos caminaban al auto que los esperaba.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y su padre le había dicho que ya era hora de regresar a casa ya que el día siguiente tendría escuela y él ir al trabajo.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que venir cada año?

— ¿No te guste venir aquí?

— ¡No! ¡Quiero decir si! Si me gusta venir aquí, pero no se la razón por la cual tenemos que venir aquí.

— Eso es muy sencillo de explicar.

— Entonces dímelo.

Detuvo su andar y bajó su mirada a los negros ojos de Cho que le miraban anhelantes a su respuesta, asi que suavemente deshizo su agarre con la manita de ella para arrodillarse frente a su hija.

— Es por una promesa.

— ¿Una promesa?

— Una promesa que le hice a tu madre –Cho abrió sus ojitos ya que eran pocas las veces que su padre hablaba de su madre —. Verás –Shino acomodo sus anteojos y su voz pareció suavizarse, como si hablar de este tema fuese algo que le produjera mucha calidez —, cuando tu madre y yo nos conocimos ella detestaba y odiaba los insectos y yo siento una gran afición hacia estos seres –comenzó a contar.

Cho asintió, atenta, sentándose en el suave césped y sin quitar su mirada del rostro de su padre.

— Tu madre tenía un fuerte carácter, siempre tenía el hábito de hablar utilizando malas palabras.

— _¡__**Jódete**__ Aburame!_

— _¡Vete a la __**mierda**__!_

— _**¡Me valen mis calzones!**__ ¡Quiero irme de aquí!_

— _¡Quita esa __**porquería**__ de mi cara a no ser que quieras unos golpes en tus…!_

— ¿En verdad? –Cho parpadeó asombrada y Shino carraspeó al recordar las innumerables veces que Tayuya lo insultó.

— Asi es, es por eso que sus amistades la trajeron conmigo para ayudarle a dejar de hablar de esa manera –Shino soltó un suspiro, mientras miraba el cielo —. He de admitirlo, tu madre fue un caso realmente difícil, nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a alguien que pudiese sacarme de mis casillas en tan poco tiempo de conocernos.

— Pero… ¿te enamoraste de ella, no? –cuestionó Cho con una sonrisa pícara.

— Asi es –contesto el peli negro, sincero y directo con su hija.

Eso era algo de lo cual nunca podría mentir.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué más?

— Además de hacer que Tayuya dejara su mal hábito también tuve que ayudarle con su fobia a los insectos –Shino miró hacia su otro lado, específicamente aquel árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos —. La traje aquí día tras día. Al principio pareció aterrada, era increíble ver que, siendo una mujer ruda, le tuviese miedo a estas inofensivas criaturas –río un poco y Cho sonrió.

— _A-Aburame… ¡Sácame de aquí! –gritó Tayuya cerrando sus ojos con miedo y es que se encontraba rodeada de mariposas y eso le daba mucho pavor._

_Por su parte, observaba un tanto divertido la actitud de la pelirroja. Nunca se imaginó ver a alguien como Tayuya temerla a algo pues siempre había demostrado ser una mujer genuinamente segura y sin temores a nada._

— _Esto te ayudara._

— _¡Joder, esto no me va a ayudar a nada! ¡Sácame de aquí si no quieres que te aplaste la cabeza…!_

— _Tayuya, pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de las amenazas._

_Tayuya se sonrojo, pero de puro coraje por la actitud del Aburame._

— _¡Solo quítamelas!_

— _¿Por qué les temes? Son mariposas. Son seres increíbles._

— _¡Para ti sí! –gritó y una mariposa se puso en su nariz, haciendo que temblara como una gelatina —. ¡Para mí no! ¡Los detesto! ¡Kya! ¡Sácame de una condenada vez…!_

— ¿Y le ayudaste a mami a superar su miedo?

— Lo hice. Paso a paso –contesto él, mirando a su hija —. Al caer la tarde, cuando teníamos tiempo y quería que Tayuya se escapara de todas las cosas que le molestaban de la ciudad, siempre la traía aquí, para que pudiese relajarse y dejara de pensar. De esta manera…

— ¡Ustedes se enamoraron! ¿Cierto? –preguntó Cho, con una sonrisa más amplia.

Asintió a lo que su hija decía, acariciándole su cabecita.

— Asi es. Nos enamoramos.

— _Oye, Shino._

_La voz de Tayuya sonaba débil, sin embargo, conservaba su timbre brusco y burlón, esto lo hizo levantar la mirada del suelo para verla ahí, sonriendo agotada y con sus largos y rojizos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada._

— _Tayuya._

— _Ven aquí, quiero decirte algo._

— _No hables, estas agotada…_

— _¡Hombre! ¡Te dije que vinieras aquí! ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que vaya yo y te traiga de la manita?_

_Acostumbrado, Shino se levantó del sillón y camino hacia su esposa, mirándole y tomándole de la mano, cosa que hizo que Tayuya sonriera._

— _Mucho mejor –ella soltó un suspiro pero no borró su sonrisa —. ¿Ya la viste? ¿Verdad que es condenadamente mona? Sin duda se parece a su mamá –dijo con gran orgullo, mirando hacia su pecho en donde un pequeño bultito de color rosa se encontraba dormida._

— _Tayuya…_

— _Ahora que me acuerdo –el agarre que mantenía con Shino lo apretó suavemente — no hemos elegido el nombre. Hm… creo que ya es hora de darle uno…_

— _Tayuya…_

— _¡Lo sé! –dijo sonriendo más —. Esta hermosura de niña se va a llamar Cho –Tayuya giró su rostro y miró a Shino —. Cho significa __'__mariposa__'__ ¿no?_

_Shino suspiró, no, no podía hacer nada. A pesar que su enfermedad la estaba consumiendo, Tayuya sonreía y seguía manteniendo su misma actitud de siempre, era obvio que le reprocharía por su cara de pocos amigos, la cual ahora se veía más decaído, y no, él no quería hacer enojar a su esposa._

— _Asi es…_

— _Cho… –miró a su pequeña niña —. Mi pequeña mariposa._

— Asi que… ¿por eso me llamo asi? –preguntó la pelirrojita, y Shino asintió.

Era raro. Pensó que hablar acerca de su madre las lágrimas comenzarían a salir de sus ojos automáticamente, pero no, al contrario, estaba emocionada por escuchar todas las palabras de su padre.

Había visto muchas fotografías de su madre, y ahí se pudo dar cuenta que era su misma apariencia, lo cual la hacía sentir orgullosa. Pero ahora, saber que su madre le había puesto ese nombre la hacía sentir feliz y con un calorcito inundarle su pequeño corazón.

— Antes de que tu madre… muriera, me hizo hacerle la promesa de siempre venir aquí, junto a ti –explicó Shino.

— _Una vez me dijiste… –habló ella con su voz repentinamente cansada –que hay una época en el año en que… todas las mariposas de diferentes… diferentes colores y tamaños siempre venían a ese lugar, ¿no? –sonrió, recordando —. Pues quiero que sigas yendo._

— _Tayuya…_

— _¡Ash! ¡Deja de decir mi nombre! Aun no muero, Aburame –le dijo, mirándole con reproche pero con algunas lagrimillas brotando de sus ojos —. Solo… Solo quiero que me lo prometas. Que, cada año siempre irás ahí, con nuestra hija. Yo… Yo quiero que ame las mariposas como yo lo hice… –suspiró mientras tomaba una de las manos de su esposo._

— Es por eso que siempre venimos aquí, Cho.

— _Porque, al igual que todas esas mariposas, Shino, yo también volveré –le enseñó una sonrisa hermosa, con lágrimas bajando por su rostro —. Es una promesa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tomada de la mano de su padre y con una sonrisa, Cho miró hacia el árbol, notando como un remolino de hermosas mariposas de diferentes colores dibujaban una figura femenina.

Cho sonrió, porque estaba segura que esa era su madre, la cual igual que las mariposas siempre volverían.

Una y otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah~

¿Alguien me da un pañuelo?

¡Dios que bonito me salió! Hasta llore al escribirlo.

Sé que para algunos de ustedes esto es raro, muy, pero muy raro.

¿Shino & Tayuya? ¡Lo sé! Está medio fumado pero a mí me encanta la pareja que hacen.

Y como ustedes lo saben, Cho significa "mariposa". Bonita manera de llamar una hija de Shino, ¿verdad?

No crean que está será la única vez que verán a Cho porque, si ustedes siguen mi fic **Un mundo contigo** se la van a topar.

¡Cristina! Mi mejor amiguis, espero que este pequeño one-shot te guste. Gracias por hacer que esta pareja me guste mucho y animarme a hacer una pequeña historia de ellos dos.

También espero que a cada uno de ustedes le guste esta pequeña historia.

¡Hagamos crecer esta extraña pero linda pareja!

¡Shino & Tayuya up!

Nos leemos en la otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dan un review?


End file.
